Ed and Winry
by Heartfullmetal
Summary: Ed is about to leave for a long while, Leaving this brother back at central, he stops at The Rockbell home to say goodbye and something else.. Sorry that was really bad, this is my first time doing this. I have no idea what I;m doing to be honest.. word count. 1,766. i think


The country side rolled past the window of the train, big green lushes hills, patches of tress now and then off in the distance. Edward looked out, soaking up hes home towns surroundings. It had been 6 long years since he had been to his home town of Resembool. The train ride continued, the sounds of the train wheels clacking on the rails, and the uncomfortable seats were all to familiar to Ed. The train began to slow into the station as Ed's thoughts wondered to the mission that the Colonel had given him, It weighed heavily on him and the thought that he would be leaving so many people behind for such a long time. It was his last chance.

Flashback a days ago

"Listen here Fullmetal, you will be heading up to drachma in search of an alchemist similar to the sowing life alchemist, You remember him right ?. We think he and the leader of the country are planing to or at least trying to create a philosophers stone, we need you to see if this is true. You will be leaving in a few days"  
The flame alchemist Roy Mustang said bluntly, sitting behind his desk, overlooking the pages of information that he had received. Edward sat on the couch cross from his desk with his arms folded. "Why does it have to be me, Why cant you do it? " Ed barked back, like he normally does.  
With a sigh, Roy stood up "Because Fullmetal, its your orders plus you have the most knowledge and experience with a case like this".  
Ed's mind raced back to Nina, he swallowed hard. Remembering the little girl who he and his brother once knew, A sadness washed over him,feeling like he let Nina down it always choked him up.  
"Fine!" Edward exclaimed, not wanting to carry the conversation or try and protest any further, he stood up and left for the hotel where he was staying to collect his things.  
"Are you sure i cant come brother ?" The metal suited boy asked,  
"No, Al this is a military matter and i don't want you to be dragged into this." Ed replied "Just stay in central for now, see if you can get any information from the that MAY girl, and learn all you can, you can teach it to me when i get back " A grin shot across Ed's face, hiding the fact that he wont be back to see him for a while.

Present.

The train pulled into the station at Resembool, Ed stepped off the train carrying a suitcase over his shoulder, everything looked the same,the smell of the country side brought back a familiar feeling. Walking down the road a cool breeze swept though the air, walking along the small stone wall to a familiar yellow house atop the hill, he smiled at the house which he had grown to love. As he approached the steps to the house he was greeted with Den playfully barking at him "hey buddy" Ed said as he knocked on the door. The door swung open Ed was then greeted by a very tired girl, Her arms and hands covered in black grease and oil, It was Winry, she rubbed her eyes blinking trying to adjust to the bright light of outside.  
"When was the last time you got any sleep?" Winry's eyes focused as she finally made out the figure at the open door, she grinned. "Well Ed I've been working every hard, Not like you would understand anything like that" Winry joked. Ed stood there a little frustrated, mixed with shock by her comment "...Shut up" he shouted back, being the only thing he could come back with, As Winry laughed, stepping aside so Ed could walk in so he could put his suitcase down near the table.  
"Granny ! Edward's here" Winry shouted happily, "Oh, how nice" Said granny, walking in from the other room. "What can we do for you Ed ?" the old lady asked while puffing away on her pipe.  
Edward walked over taking off this Red coat folding it over the back of the couch. "Well you see" Ed started saying as he sat down. "Is your automail broken again" Winry asked. "alittle" Ed replied as a wrench few across the room just after he finished talking smacking him in the face.  
"AHHH WINRY WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD LOOK AFTER YOUR AUTOMAIL FOR A CHANGE, SHORTY !" Winry Yelled back "DON'T CALL ME SHORT YA' GEAR HEAD! ". The two breathing heavily as they knew neither one would win with fight, Granny walked over to Ed and checked out his right arm and left leg.. "mmm" granny looked on, as Winry moved over to check it out " Looks like you have alittle joint damage, we need to change the leg and the arm is busted, look here at the".. Edward zoned out and stopped listening to the gear head conversation plus he wasn't looking forward to the re-attachments of his arm and leg. It was always so, so painful.

"I hope it isn't any trouble" Ed breathed out, looking down at the coffee table in front of him in disappointment his bangs covering his face, he hated asking for hand outs, especially from Winry. She looked so tired already, He looked up in surprise at Winrys smile. "They Arm is already done and the leg will take a day, Can you wait that long" Winry squeaked with happiness. "Yeah that's great I have to leave in a few days away" Edward stated. Winry's happy smile disappeared to a look of concern and sadness. "What, why Ed ?" Winrys question went un-answered for a few moments, Which felt like a life time for Winry. "I have a mission to leave for Drachma, i cant really say anymore other than i wont be back for... a while " Edward said.

Deep down Ed didn't want to leave the Rockbell home, He didn't want to leave Winry or Al for that matter. But hearing her saddened voice made him feel so broken. "Well Ed, the leg will be ready by tomorrow, hopefully" Granny's voice broke the silence, as Ed gave a simple nod. "I'll get to work on it" Winry announced, Her heart feeling torn after hearing what Ed had to say. "No its fine dear, ill do it" Granny said "Winry you can get dinner started, Its nice to see you again Edward" as she left the room.

Winry stood there with her gaze on Edward, waiting for him to say something, Anything. Winry's love for Ed needed to be out there in the open if he was leaving it was something that needed to be acknowledged, its not that she felt like she wanted him to know but she needed him to know, he was everything, if Ed was gone she wouldn't feel the same. Ed stood up her heart fluttered alittle,mind racing with all these questions she had. Edward moved close to her. "Winry, i...I'm sorry for doing this, Leaving as soon as i get here". Edward said his voice filled with feeling and emotion,"Its must be hard to see me leave so many times, but i just want you to know that...". Winry's heart throbbed faster and faster as she could feel her cheeks filling with color. "i want you to know that" Ed started again obviously he was trying to say something important "...that... its something i have to do" Ed lied. Telling Winry the truth seemed like something that he could never do, Her eyes, so blue, shimmering in the light. He moved past Winry to the stairs, With a single thought in his head,that hes letting her down once again.

It was later in the the afternoon Winry was in the kitchen, finishing off the meal she prepared for everyone. "Granny,Edward, dinners ready !" She called out, Granny come into the kitchen, "Ed's not back yet ?" granny questioned.. "Where was he going",Winry worried, "He told me earlier he was going to visit his mothers grave, but that was hours ago". Before you knew it Winry, left the kitchen and was heading out the door to find Ed.

Winry had a quickness in her steps, as she was growing more and more anxious. Her first stop was the cemetery, she walked past looking out but there was no Edward then it came to her. "Hes gotta be there" she hurried off down a path way that lead up a hill, Winry looked out to see a burnt out wreak with a dead tree next to it and saw Edward staring at his old home, or what was left of walked up slowly, stopping a few meters away from Ed.  
"You know dinner is ready" Winry said trying to break the tone of what loomed over them. There was no answer from Edward, The breeze blow past, making Winry shiver,But Ed stood there not wavering,he was like a statue, The sun began to set giving everything thing around a warm, orange glow. Winry moved closer, "Ed, did you hear me?"... after a short while, "Yeah...I heard you Winry" Ed's voice was so different, not like his usual self, it sounded as if he had been defeated. Winry moved behind him, touching his flesh hand. "Is there something wrong Ed"...  
Edwards mind raced with the thoughts of the people he let down, or at least he thought he had, his brother, Nina, Winry and Granny, Worst of all his own closed his eyes trying to forgot those terrible memory's and dreams.. "I don't want... to lose anyone any more, i don't want to lose...you, Winry.".. Ed's remark made everything around them fall silent, a catch in Ed's voice made Winry's hand clasp tighter on Ed's, she knew he was close to tears, and how hard he was fighting them back, also that today was the 3'rd of October, the anniversary of when they left everything behind to make sure that there was no going back, she knew how hard it was for him today... She moved forward, hugging him around the waist burring her face into his back,trying as hard as he was to hold back her tears but failing as a few tears silently rolled own her face " you.. wont Ed".. As Winry said that, Edward turned around embracing her, 'he's smell', Winry thought, it brought her comfort and reassurance,like it always 's arms held her tightly, Winry's head laid gently on his chest, listening to Ed's heart beat, her eyes closing taking in the last bit of sun setting light what seemed to surrounded them, "I love you Winry." his voice echoed though her entire body. She finally felt complete.


End file.
